


Pretty as a Pearl

by Rain_wander



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gemitals, NSFW, Smut, basically bedazzled gem junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_wander/pseuds/Rain_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is shy about a certain part of her looking vastly different from most other gems. Amethyst confronts her about this and makes her feel a whole lot better about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty as a Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by gemslashcatche’s post about making up junk for the gems called gemitals. Its my first time writing for these guys and I hope u all like it!  
> Very nsfw!!

Amethyst sighed and curled up against Pearl, tangled in her long, lanky limbs. They and done this together quite a few times now and every single time Pearl kept her lacey little panties on, only letting the shorter gem touch her outside of them. At first Amethyst was perfectly alright with this. She had reassured Pearl many times that she respected her and would give the taller gem as much time as she needed, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t starting to wonder why.

“Pearl?”

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Pearl glanced down at Amethyst, still nude from their earlier activities. The purple gem sounded serious and so had all of Peal’s attention.

“Of course Amethyst.”

“Ok, like, I get that it’s a thing for you and I still totally respect that and stuff and I’m not rushing you I swear! I just gotta know.”

Pearl raises an eyebrow at her small girlfriend.

“About?”

“We’ve done this like a bazillion ti-”

“’A bazillion’ is not a real number, Amethyst.”

“Ok we’ve done this a lot, and I just gotta know. Just know, that’s it.”

“Amethyst, please, just ask already.”

“Why won’t you lose the frills and let me touch you directly? Or even SEE it??”

Pearl blushed furiously, her entire face taking on the blue hue and she glanced away, looking almost ashamed.

“I just…it’s…” She sighed and tried to compose herself. Amethyst stayed quiet, worried that this was somehow because of her. When Pearl felt she had gathered her words well enough, she sighed and started speaking again.

“It’s…different. I mean, I’m aware all of them are, but there is a sort of standard, things they all share and have in common. Mine is…mine lacks quite a few of those traits, and to be perfectly honest I’ve always thought it looked…unattractive.”

Pearl peeked over at Amethyst, only to be completely flummoxed by her expression. It was like watching a play. First she looked thoughtful, then mildly surprised, then somewhere between annoyed and defensive and finally a strange mix of determination and realization.

“You think you have ugly junk!?”

Pearl rolled her eyes but still blushed.

“I suppose thats one way of putting it yes…”

Amethyst gripped the thinner gem’s shoulder roughly.

“That’s bull honky!!!!!”

Pearl gasped. “Amethyst!!!”

“BULL HONKY!!!!!”

The lanky gem panicked and hastily covered Amethyst’s mouth.

“Please. Could you stop yelling foul language so we can talk about this extremely sensitive and personal matter like adults?”

Amethyst huffed against Pearl’s hand but nodded. Even alone in her own room, Pearl was still nervous about someone overhearing the screamed obscenities.

The pale hand slipped away from Amethyst’s mouth and she huffed again.

“Its still bull ho-”

“Language!!”

“Ok ok, it’s not true, there!!”

“How would you even know? I haven’t been nude around you or anyone else for the express reason that no one knows what it looks like.”

“So if it’s such a big deal, shapeshift! Give yourself and outie not an innie.”

Pearl frowned at her terminology.

“Its not that simple…”

“Oh my- Pearl what could possibly be THAT different about your junk that shape shifting doesn’t change it!?”

Pearl was very quiet for a moment before she sighed.

“It’s…all smooth and…it’s not…I…I should just show you.”

Amethyst’s eyes went wide.

“Whoa, what!?”

Pearl’s slender hands reached for her waistband and the smaller gem sat up and grabbed her arm.

“Pearl, it’s ok! You don’t have to!!”

“But I want to. And after you see it I’ll just have to get use to you never touching me again.”

“Pearl, I…”

Amethyst let her go and the taller gem quickly discarded what little clothing she had left and promptly hid in her long graceful hands.

“There, look and get it over with!”

At first Amethyst turned her head away. She wouldn’t look and then she’d be the ‘best girlfriend ever because respect!!’. But her curiosity was insatiable. She needed to know what could possibly be so terribly wrong. She shrugged. ‘Heck, maybe I can even fix whatever’s wrong,’ she reasoned. There was a shift of weight on the bed, but Pearl remained totally still. Amethyst leaned over and peeked…and frowned.

“Pearl, can I just move your-”

“Yes.”

Amethyst raised her brow but said nothing as she moved the taller gem’s impossibly long legs for a better view.

“Whoa…”

“Hnnnn.”

“Its all cool and smooth!!! And its like all these different blues and stuff. Pearl your junk is awesome!!”

It started to glow dimly with arousal.

“S-stop, you’re just saying that!”

Amethyst frowned and gripped Pearl’s leg tighter in frustration.

“No, I’m not! I don’t lie to you Pearl. Well, not about stuff that actually matters. Stupid jokes, sure, but this is a big deal. Do you really think I would lie right to your face about something this major?!!”

Pearl peeked between her fingers only to see and expression of hurt she hadn’t expected.

“I…no. I don’t think your lying, Amethyst. I’m just…quite surprised.”

“You really thought I’d think your junk was ugly because it looks like this?”

“Yes…I do…”

Amethyst bit her lip and took a breath.

“Pearl…you’re hot. It’s hot.”

“I don’t feel like it…”

Amethyst grinned devilishly.

“I can make you feel hot baby~”

“Excuse me?!”

Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows.

“Can I touch it?”

“EXCUSE ME!?”

“You’re excused. Can I touch it now?”

It was Pearl’s turn to huff.

“Well, Amethyst, I don’t know. CAN you?”

“Aagghh MAY I please touch your stuff?!”

Pearl smiled.

“What stuff?”

Amethyst growled and was about to yell until she saw Pearl giggle. Amethyst calmed right away and smiled at Pearl.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Amethyst’s smile grew practicality from ear to ear as she reached forward slowly. Her index finger gave a light experimental stroke of the taller gem’s more human-like sex and the glowing grew brighter, signifying that Pearl’s arousal was growing.

“Gosh its so smooth and soft. It reminds me of when we studied humans bodies and why they’ve got all they got and how it all works.”

Peal’s arm rested over her eyes as she breathed heavier and blushed darkly.

“Biology…”

Amethyst was stroking Pearl repeatedly now. Her stubby purple digits gently building up that glowing.

“Huh?” She questioned, Pearl gasped softly but didn’t move her arm from her eyes.

“The study of how ah-a living creature’s body-nhh w-works is caahhlled b-biology…”

Amethyst smiled and leaned down to kiss the soft skin of Pearl’s stomach. Pearl gasped a little and her hips rolled into the smaller purple hand that was so gently teasing her.

“Even when I’ve got my hand all up in your stuff, you still gotta correct me, huh?”

Pearl’s breath caught for a moment before she removed her arm from her face and smiled down at Amethyst.

“Of course.”

Amethyst burst out laughing and stopped toying with Pearl for a moment to hug her tightly.

“Hahahhehe love you, ya big snob.”

Pearl playfully flicked the shorter gems button nose.

“I love you too, you big goofy child.”

They stayed like that for a moment before Pearl shifted and whined in discomfort.

“Um…Amethyst?”

“Oh, right! Sorry! I got all caught up in loving your spindly gracefulness.”

Pearl smiled softly.

“That’s great, but could you perhaps…”

“On it.”

And indeed she was. Before Pearl had time to utter another word, Amethyst had lowered herself and kissed just above Pearl’s glowing core. She whined and squirmed in response, her blush returning with a vengeance. Amethyst kissed just a bit lower, at the tiny gem that sat at the very top of her sex, making Pearl gasp and her long, slender fingers quickly tangled themselves in Amethyst’s hair. Finished with her teasing, Amethyst lowered herself properly and got to work, making sure to taste every last inch of her partner. Pearl moaned, squirmed, and panted heavily. Amethyst’s name became the only word the taller gem knew in any language and she uttered it desperately with very little breath. Pleasure crashed into her like waves, and all she was aware of was the soft hair tangled in her hands and the warm wetness sending her mind into a tail spin. Suddenly Pearl felt sparks from deep within her.

“Amehhh… Amethyst I’m…I’m going to-HHHaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!”“

Pearl trembled and gripped the smaller gem for dear life, legs wrapping around her and hips rocking and spasming beneath Amethyst as the taller gem road it out and came down. Once Amethyst was sure Pearl was calming down well enough she sat up and smiled, her face covered in Pearl’s fluid and hair a complete mess.

"Hehe that was fast, I should do it like that from now on!”

“It wasn’t that fahh-” Pearl had propped herself up a bit to make eye contact as she spoke, only to be stopped dead by Amethyst making a show of licking the moisture from her lips and running her hands through her hair.

“Nnnhhhh!!” Pearl covered her face and rolled over, blushing furiously. Amethyst only laughed.

“Hahahah you’re glowing again Pearl. Want me to do it again?”

“NNNHHHHHHH!!!”

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahaha!!!”


End file.
